


Menschlichkeit

by Arzani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Series, S3/S4, german fic, vom sie zum du
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani
Summary: Nach langer Zeit habe ich entschieden auch endlich meinen Senf zum "Vom Sie zum Du" dazuzugeben. Da dass nur in Deutsch funktioniert, ist das hier eine deutsche Fic.Silver lernt, was es heißt ein Mensch zu sein und Flint lässt ihn nicht gehen, auch wenn Silver meint, dass das der einzige Weg ist.





	Menschlichkeit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dornfelder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/gifts).



> Für Dornfelder. Vielen lieben Dank für die ganzen Gespräche und dein Betalesen. Es ist mir eine Freude.
> 
> Wer Dornfelders Variante der "Von der Sie zur Du Fic" lesen will schaut einfach mal [hier.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10835169)

_„Nehmen wir an, dass dich dein Gefühl nicht trügt. Nehmen wir an, dass Mr. Dobbs wirklich tut, was du ihm gesagt hast. Dann müsste ich in dem Falle eingestehen, dass sich die Welt entgegen allem, was ich glaubte, verschoben hat, in eine erstaunliche Richtung. Was jedoch meine und deine Zukunft angeht und auch deine Prophezeiung, ich müsse mich vor dir fürchten. Bedenke dabei eins: Ich habe Hunger und Durst überlebt, Stürme, Piratenjäger, gierige Kapitäne, meuternde Crews, zornige Fürsten. Eine Königin, einen König, sogar die gottverfluchte britische Navy. Deshalb, ganz gleich, wie groß deine Sorge ist, dass es eines Tages heißen könnte_ Du oder Ich _. Wie sehr es dich auch bekümmert, dass, obwohl wir heute Freunde sind, du dich eines Tages gezwungen sehen könntest, mein Ende herbeizuführen… lass dich davon nicht beunruhigen.“_

Die Worte gingen Silver durch den Kopf, auch noch lange nach der großen Schlacht. Jede Sekunde, die der Kampf wütete, nur unweit von den hölzernen Mauern des Dorfes entfernt, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Angst hatte. Angst, dass genau das Ende, welches er Flint prophezeit hatte, nun kommen würde. Ein Ende, herbeigeführt durch seine Wahl, durch seinen Fehltritt zu glauben, Dobbs Scham wäre größer als sein Zorn. Größer als sein Wunsch nach Gerechtigkeit.

Denn wer war er, wenn er ehrlich mit sich war? Etwas, das, das musste er sich ebenfalls eingestehen, ziemlich selten vorkam. Ein Niemand von Nirgendwo, der durch kosmische, irrationale Fügungen Macht über Männer erlangt hatte, die ihn nicht einmal kannten. Aber wie sollten sie, wenn er es selbst nicht mal tat?

Als er Flint dort stehen sah, auf der anderen Seite des Flusses, hatte er das Gefühl, als würde ein großer Stein von seinem Herzen fallen. Direkt in das rauschende Wasser zu seinen Füßen. Der Beginn einer steinernen Brücke, Stein um Stein, bis sie einen Weg formten, zu diesem Mann, der so anders war, als Silver es sich je erträumt hatte. So viele Geheimnisse, die Flint in sich trug, Geschichten, die ihn trieben, weiter und weiter. Am Anfang war er nur ein Monster gewesen.

Nun war er ein gebrochener Mann. Ein zürnender Liebhaber. Eine verlorene Seele. Sein Freund.

Er hatte schon so viel gesehen. Die kalten, nassen Straßen Londons. Ein ewiges Grau zwischen Steinen und Dreck. Die dunklen Hallen des St. John’s Waisenhaus für arme Jungen, die Furcht mit sich trugen und Panik heraufbeschwören konnten wenn Flüstern und Fußgetrappel erschallten. Er hatte die Planken diverser Schiffe gesehen und das weite Blau, das für manche die Freiheit, für andere nur den Tod brachte. Aber diese Insel, dieses Dorf, die Menschen die hier Zuflucht fanden, war anders. Sie trug Hoffnung in sich, in jedem hochstrebenden Baum, jedem Tropfen Tau und jedem Lachen, das er sah.

Was machten sie eigentlich hier?

Die Hütten aus Holz, das Grün, das sich damit mischte, und das ewige Treiben der Bewohner umhüllten ihn. Nach dem Sieg, den sie davongetragen hatten, schien es noch lebhafter, noch heller und er wusste nichts damit anzufangen. Hoffnung war so fremd für ihn, doch hier war sie ewig präsent.

Er wusste, wenn er nun zu Madi gehen würde, sie würde ihn empfangen. In ihre Hütte, in ihr Bett, in ihre Arme. Er kam nicht umhin, sich dort wohlzufühlen. Madi war eine unglaublich charismatische, wunderschöne Frau. Sie war stolz, selbstsicher und seit ihrer Geburt mit einer Bestimmung aufgewachsen. Sie war alles, was er nicht war, und etwas in seinem Herzen zog ihn zu ihr.

Doch Flints Worte wollten nicht aus seinem Kopf, und während ein Stein gefallen war, um die Brücke zu schlagen, so fehlten doch noch viele, bis er ihn erreicht hatte. Viel zu viele.

Er wusste, er würde Flints Ende sein, und auch wenn er sich keine Gedanken darum machen sollte, so konnte er sie nicht abstellen. Wenn dieses Ende nicht in einer Schlacht kam – denn Gott bewahre, inzwischen war sich Silver sicher, dass Käpt’n James Flint nicht in einem Kampf bezwingbar war – was war dann nötig? Wohin würde es ihn führen?

Vielleicht sorgte er sich wirklich zu viel.

In Gedanken versunken, merkte er erst jetzt, wohin ihn seine Füße getragen hatten. Der Fluss floss stetig hin zum Meer, rauschte und verschlang alle anderen Geräusche. So klar das Wasser war, so tief war es auch. Silver wusste, wie gefährlich so ein Fluss sein konnte, schön, aber gefährlich. Vor allem für einen Krüppel wie ihn, dessen Balance buchstäblich auf wackligen Füßen stand.

Er hatte nie viel übrig gehabt für die Schönheit der Welt. Meistens, weil es zu viel Zeit kostete, Zeit, die er nicht hatte, aber auch weil eine leise Stimme ihm zuflüsterte, dass er sie nicht verdiente. Getränkt mit Geräuschen des Flusses und der Insel jedoch konnte er sie nicht hören. So erlaubte er es sich, näher an das Wasser heranzutreten und sich an den Rand zu setzen.

Das falsche Bein abzunehmen breitete ihm immer noch Schmerzen, und für einen Augenblick spielte er mit dem Gedanken einfach wieder umzudrehen. Das Aufstehen allein allerdings war Mühe genug, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen, als er die Schnallen öffnete, um das Leder von seinem Stumpf zu ziehen. Es schmerzte. Aber Schmerzen waren ein alter Bekannter, willkommen, da sie ihn daran erinnerten, dass er noch am Leben war.

Schnaufend ließ er die Prothese neben sich auf den Boden fallen, zog sich seinen Stiefel vom Fuß und rollte die Hosenbeine hoch. Es war eine Wohltat, seine Beine in das kalte Wasser gleiten zu lassen. Alles, was er fühlte, waren die rauen Steine des Bodens, auf denen er saß, und die Taubheit, die sich von seinen Zehen bis zu seinen Knien hochzog. Lautlos ließ er sich auf den Rücken fallen, schaute mit klarem Blick in die Wolken, die über seinem Kopf hinweg zogen.

Den Arm schützend über seine Augen erhoben, um sich vor der blendenden Sonne zu schützen, ließ er jeden Zweifel los. Stürme, Könige, Piraten, Kriege. All das rückte in den Hintergrund, zumindest für einen Augenblick. Was er vor seinem inneren Auge sah, waren das Lachen einer Prinzessin und das schelmische Grinsen eines Kapitäns.

Warum sie gleichwertig seine Gedanken beherrschten, war eine Frage, die Silver sich im Moment nicht stellen wollte.

„Wie ist die Aussicht?“

Die Stimme, so alt bekannt, dass Silver sie schon in seinen Tagträumen hörte, ließ ihn aufschrecken. Für einen Moment war er sich sicher, sie sich nur eingebildet zu haben, bis Flint in sein Blickfeld trat. Seine Wunden waren immer noch zu sehen, der Schorf genug, um die Blutung zu stoppen, aber nicht genug, um vergessen zu lassen, dass sie vor ein paar Tagen gekämpft hatten. Dass _er_ gekämpft hatte. Silver konnte nicht von sich behaupten, auf einem Schlachtfeld viel zu nutzen. Weswegen er nicht dort gewesen war, auf der anderen Seite. Nicht, dass Flint ihn gelassen hätte. Es war nie zur Sprache gekommen.

„Blendend“, war Silvers Antwort, der seinen Kopf wieder sinken ließ, die Hand immer noch erhoben. Durch Flints Körper war ein Schatten über sein Gesicht gefallen, und doch konnte er sich nicht beschweren. Das Rot von Flints Haaren, sein feines, katzengleiches Grinsen und die Sommersprossen wie Sterne faszinierten ihn. Dass sein Herz plötzlich schneller schlug, war sicher nur der Überraschung geschuldet. „Was tut Ihr hier?“

Liegend beobachtete Silver, wie Flint sich fast schon grazil neben ihn setzte. Sein Hintern neben seinem Gesicht, sein Rücken nach vorne gebeugt. Mit einem unterdrückten Ächzen drückte Silver sich in eine aufrechte Position, während neben ihm Flint ebenfalls seine Stiefel auszog und die Hosenbeine hochkrempelte. Dann, ein paar Handgriffe später, saß er, Beine im Wasser baumelnd, neben ihm.

Die Hände hatte er hinter sich platziert, um sich abzustützen. Eine minimale Bewegung würde ausreichen damit sich ihre Finger berührten. Doch es war eine Distanz, die Silver sich nicht traute zu überbrücken.

„Thomas“, fing Flint an, sein Blick auf das Wasser gerichtet, seine Stimme sanft. Irgendetwas in Silvers Herz begann enger zu werden, ein komisches Gefühl, nicht gänzlich unbekannt, aber sicher nicht gewöhnlich. „Er hatte immer im Sinn, die Ketten der Konformität zu sprengen. Bereits nach unserem dritten Treffen bat er mich, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. Er meinte, es würde Mauern aufbauen, sich zu sehr auf soziale Normen zu stützen, wo doch Klarheit viel wichtiger wäre.“

Inzwischen sollte Silver es gewöhnt sein, von Flint überrascht zu werden, und doch warf es ihn jedes Mal aus der Bahn, wenn der Mann neben ihm, dieser unglaubliche, undurchschaubare, wundervolle Mann, etwas tat, was Silver nicht verstand. So wie jetzt. So wie fast jedes Mal, wenn Silver feststellte, dass Flint ein Leben vor dem gefürchteten Piratenkapitän hatte.

„Was haben Mauern mit Klarheit zu tun?“, war das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Natürlich war seine Zunge schneller als sein Kopf, und die Worte waren Silver rausgerutscht. Ungewollt. Aber nicht unwillkommen.

Flint lachte einfach nur leise und schaute dann vom Wasser zu ihm. Seine grünen Augen fügten sich perfekt in die Landschaft. Als gehörte er hierher. Als glänzte dieser Ort nur durch ihn.

„Durch Mauern kann man nicht sehen.“

Natürlich. Als hätte er es schon immer gewusst, schien Silver die Antwort so klar. Wie ein Fenster in einer Wand. Ein weiterer Stein in einem reißenden Fluss. Ein Weg zur Wahrheit.

„Euer Thomas scheint ein ganz besonderer Mann gewesen zu sein“, meinte Silver nach einem Moment der Stille. Alles, was er hörte, waren das Rauschen des Wassers und die Vögel, die nie still zu sein schienen. Sein Blick schaffte es nur einen Augenblick, Flints standzuhalten, dann wandte er sich ab. Es hing zu viel Intimität zwischen ihnen und Silver war sich sicher, dass er nicht Teil davon sein sollte. Nicht, wenn es einmal Thomas Hamilton gegeben hatte. Er seufzte leise. „Ich habe es nicht erwähnt, aber er klingt wie ein wirklich außergewöhnlicher Mensch.“

Wobei er mit außergewöhnlich vor allem _gut_ meinte. Aber für ihn waren die beiden Attribute gleichgesetzt, denn in den Zeiten, in denen sie lebten, war _gut_ definitiv außergewöhnlich. Außergewöhnlich selten.

„ _Dein_ Thomas!“, kam es von rechts, fast schon amüsiert und Silvers Kopf schwang zur Seite. Er wusste um den erstaunten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, denn Flints spitzbübisches Lächeln wurde zu einem ausgewachsenen Grinsen. „Er war außergewöhnlich. Außergewöhnlich war auch, dass ich irgendwann seine Meinung angenommen habe.“

Mit diesen Worten zog Flint seine Beine aus dem Wasser, stemmte sich in eine aufrechte Position und griff nach seinen Stiefeln. Erst jetzt realisierte Silver, wie leger sein Kapitän tatsächlich gekleidet war. Der übliche Mantel war nirgends zu sehen, das oberste Paar Knöpfe seines hellen Shirts offen und nun, nach dem Fußbad, trug er noch nicht mal mehr die sonst üblichen schweren Schuhe. Flint sah… anders aus, fast schon glücklich, wenn man dem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen Glauben schenken konnte. Es war ein Bild, das sich Silver bewahren wollte, aber nicht wusste, ob der sich anbahnende Krieg es erlaubte.

„Der eigentliche Grund warum ich dich aufgesucht habe, ist, dass ich hoffe, du leistest mir morgen Gesellschaft. Auf den Hügeln auf der anderen Seite der Insel, um die Mittagszeit.“

Die Worte schienen flüchtig und doch waren sie es nicht. Dessen bewusst zog Silver seine Beine, inzwischen taub von der Kälte, ebenfalls aus dem Wasser. Es erlaubte ihm, sich etwas zu drehen, um Flint besser im Blick zu behalten, der ein paar Schritte hinter ihn getreten war, bereit zu gehen.

„Ist das ein Befehl?“, fragte er, doch Silver war sich bewusst, dass dem nicht so war. Das schien auch Flint zu wissen, denn er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Eine Bitte.“

Als Silver nickte, machte sich Flint auf, zu gehen. Doch eine Frage brannte Silver noch auf der Zunge und er fragte sie, bevor ihn der Mut verließ. Oder Flint gegangen war. Ihm war nicht bewusst, was schlimmer wäre.

„Warum ist es …,“ und hier stockte er. Kurz, aber sichtbar. Er schluckte den Frosch im Hals herunter und entschied, wenn er schon Mut zeigte, dann ohne einen Rückzieher zu machen. „Warum ist es dir so wichtig?“

Eine Hand landete auf seiner Schulter, drückte kurz und war dann wieder verschwunden. Trotzdem schien die Wärme, die von der kurzen Berührung ausging, sich durch sein Hemd zu brennen, wie ein Mal, dass ihn nie wieder verlassen würde. Es brannte sich bis in sein Herz.

„Weil es uns zu Menschen macht“, war die Antwort. Dann war alles, was Silver von Flint noch sah, sein Rücken, als er gemächlich zurück ins Dorf schritt. Das Knirschen seiner nackten Füße sollte lautlos sein, und doch dröhnte es lauter als der Fluss. Genauso wie Flints Worte. James Worte.

* * *

So viel war passiert. So viel geschehen. So viel hing unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen, und alles an das Silver denken konnte, waren die letzten Worte, die er zu Flint gesagt hatte. Geschrien hatte, wenn er ehrlich war. Das komplette Schiff musste es gehört haben. Worte, so nah an seinen wirklichen Gefühlen, dass sie schmerzten wie Nadelstiche.

„Du verstehst es nicht! Du willst nicht verstehen, dass ich dich nicht belügen sondern retten will. Thomas lebt! Aber du stirbst lieber, als zu leben. Alle sterben lieber, als zu leben. Nur, dass mich das umbringen würde, daran denkt keiner!“

Wenn er nicht bald seine Sprache wiederfand, würden es die letzten Worte bleiben, die er jemals zu Flint gesagt hatte. Denn er wusste, sobald sie aus dieser Kutsche ausstiegen, würde er ihn niemals wiedersehen. Silver hoffte einfach nur, dass Flint dann endlich Frieden fand. Dass Thomas die Mauern des Zorn einriss, so wie er es schon einmal getan hatte.

Es waren drei weitere Tage vergangen, zwischen Silvers Ausbruch und der Ankunft in Savannah. Aber Flint hatte ihn angeschwiegen und er konnte es verstehen. Konnte alles verstehen. Flints Wut, den Hass und die Zweifel. Thomas war tot und doch war er niemals gestorben.

Was konnte Silver auch weiteres sagen?

Sie brauchten noch eine gute halbe Stunde bis zu Oglethorpes Plantage.

Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete Silver Flint. Die letzten Wunden waren über die Dauer der Schifffahrt verheilt. Seine Handgelenke lagen in Ketten, doch er wirkte ruhig. Ruhiger als Silver am Anfang ihrer Reise ins Exil gedacht hatte, ihn jemals zu sehen. Die grünen Augen beobachteten ihn und Silver konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er war ja nicht besser. Wusste, dieses Bild würde ihm für immer in Erinnerung bleiben. James Flint, ein gebrochener Mann. Es war seine Schuld.

Reue wallte in ihm auf, doch Silver bemerkte es kaum. Das Gefühl war wie ein Freund, so vertraut und stark in seiner Präsenz, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie es sich ohne den Schmerz anfühlte. Erst, als die Ketten rasselten, drehte sich Silver komplett zu Flint, gestand sich ein, dass er ihn ansehen wollte, um sich jedes kleinste Detail zu merken. Auch wenn ihn das Bild heimsuchen würde, es war besser, als zu vergessen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Silver seine Vergangenheit wichtiger als die Zukunft.

„Nimmst du mir die ab?“, fragte Flint mit einer leichten Bewegung seiner Arme. Wieder klirrten die Ketten und es war ein hohles Geräusch. Ohne zu überlegen griff Silver in seine Hosentasche und fischte nach dem Schlüssel. Dass er das nicht tun sollte, war ihm bewusst, aber egal. Vielleicht würde Flint in dem Moment, in dem er die Ketten entfernte, nach ihm greifen und ihn erwürgen, wie er Gates erwürgt hatte. Vielleicht würde er ihm das Genick brechen. Die Möglichkeit war da. Natürlich war die Möglichkeit da. Das hier war James Flint. Piratenkapitän, gefürchtet und… geliebt.

Silver wünschte die Erkenntnis wäre ihm schon früher gekommen.

Er lehnte sich nach vorne, um an Flints Hände zu kommen, griff nach seinem Arm, um ihn zu stabilisieren. Die Kutsche rüttelte zu sehr, als dass er das Schloss so hätte öffnen können. Die Berührung fühlte sich wie ein Flügelschlag an, leicht und vertraut. Mit all seiner Willenskraft hielt sich Silver davon ab, fester zuzudrücken, nie wieder loszulassen. Stattdessen drehte er den Schlüssel, es klickte, und sofort zog er sich zurück.

Seine Augen folgten Flints Händen, wie sie die Ketten abstreiften und die wunden Stellen an seinen Handgelenken rieben. Erst, als sich Flint nach vorne lehnte, wanderte sein Blick zu Flints Augen. Selten hatten sie so traurig ausgesehen. Aber damals, bei Gates, hatte er auch getrauert.

Die Augen schließend bereitete Silver sich darauf vor, Flints Hände um seinen Hals zu spüren. Ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirns freute sich sogar darauf, so absurd und makaber es war, aber es würde sie näher zusammenbringen. Endlich wieder so nah, dass kein Tageslicht zwischen ihnen war.

Erst, als sanfte Finger über seine Wange strichen, realisierte er, dass dem nicht so war. Dass Flint endgültig bewiesen hatte, dass er ihn nicht verletzen konnte, in dem Moment als er Dooley erschoss. Ob er das verdient hatte, wusste Silver nicht. Aber er bemerkte, dass er weinte.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Er hoffte, Flint hatte es nicht gehört. Doch die Finger an seiner Wange stoppten, bevor Flints Hände zu seinem Kinn wanderten und seinen Kopf, der auf seine Brust gesunken war, wieder aufrichteten.

„Hör auf damit“, sagte Flint mit fester Stimme und Silvers Blick wurde von den grünen Augen direkt vor ihm angezogen wie die Motten vom Licht. Er konnte nicht wegschauen, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Stärke war etwas, das ihm auf der Kutschfahrt abhanden gekommen war. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich dir glaube, dass Thomas hinter diesen Mauern sein wird, aber ich hoffe es. Was ich jedoch verstanden habe, ist, warum du das hier tust. Ich sehe, dass es dir nicht leichtfällt. Jede dieser gottverdammten Tränen zeigt es, zeigt es in aller Klarheit.“

Ein Schauer lief Silvers Rücken herunter. Immer noch war sein Blick auf Flints grüne Augen gerichtet und er war dankbar, dass die Hände unter seinem Kinn lagen. Es ankerte ihn im Hier und Jetzt, wo alles andere sich drehte und drehte. Als würde die Welt, die er kannte, sich konstant auflösen. Irgendwie tat sie das auch. Bis alles, was blieb, Flint war. James war.

„Ich liebe dich und ich weiß, du liebst mich. Du bist dir so sicher, dass das hier die einzige Möglichkeit ist. Aber du hast selbst mal gesagt, es gibt immer einen Weg. Das hier ist meiner.“ Silver sah wie James Luft holte, hörte es, spürte es. Er selbst hatte den Atem angehalten. Erst, als James weiterredete, fing er selbst wieder an, flach zu atmen. Als würden James Worte ihm erlauben weiterzuleben.

„Ich möchte, dass du zurückkommst, wenn du das geregelt hast, was auch immer du mit Rackham besprochen hast. Ich möchte, dass du zurückkommst, Thomas und mich rausholst und diese Mauern einreißt. Bring Madi mit, wenn sie dir vergibt, oder lass mich dir helfen, es ihr zu erklären, wenn sie es nicht kann. Mir ist egal, was aus Käpt’n Flint und Long John Silver wird. Aber mir ist nicht egal, was aus John und James wird.“

Und endlich, endlich erlaubte ihm seine Stimme wieder zu reden. Tränen standen in seinen Augen, aber das war Silver grade egal. James war immer noch da, um sie wegzuwischen. Es war nur ein Nicken, aber es reichte, um James zu versprechen, dass er kommen würde.

Seine Hände legten sich auf James’, die Finger verschränkten sich und immer noch schaute Silver in diese unendlich grünen, sanften Augen. Irgendwo in seinem Herzen fiel der letzte Stein ins Wasser und vervollständigte die Brücke zur anderen Seite. Damit sie endlich auf gleichem Grund stehen konnten.

„Warum?“

Es war eine dumme Frage, aber die Antwort, die er bekam, war es nicht.

„Weil es uns zu Menschen macht.“

* * *

Er brauchte knapp sechs Monate, um seine Angelegenheiten zu regeln und die Welt glauben zu machen, er sei tot. Madi vergab ihm nicht, aber das hatte er fast schon erwartet. Vielleicht hatte James mehr Erfolg, er wusste es nicht. Im Moment war es nichts, was er ändern konnte.

Aber das hier konnte er ändern. Er hatte es versprochen.

Was auch immer es war, dass Oglethorpe zu guter Letzt überzeugte – sein Name oder die Edelsteine, die auf dem Mahagonischreibtisch landeten – es reichte, damit sich die Türen öffneten.

Kurz flackerte sein Blick zu dem großen, blonden Mann und ein ehrliches Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen, dann landete Silvers Blick auf ihm. Für einen Moment setzte bei dem Anblick sein Herz aus. Die roten leuchtenden Haare, die ein kantiges Gesicht und grüne Augen umrahmten. Die aufrechte Statur, die starken Arme und das Lächeln, als würde die Sonne aufgehen.

Nur ein Schritt, ein einziger…

„Hallo, James…“

„Hallo, John.“

… Und er hatte endlich den Fluss überquert. Irgendwo auf dem Weg war Long John Silver gestorben. Aber das kümmerte John nicht. Weil es ihn zu einem Menschen machte.

**Author's Note:**

> Es hat so Spaß gemacht, mal wieder in meiner Muttersprache zu schreiben. Ich wünschte mein englischer Wortschatz wäre auch so groß :)  
> Findet mich auf tumblr: Arzani92


End file.
